


Riddlebat Drabbles

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Various riddlebat drabbles from tumblr prompts or random ones I've written that aren't long enough for their own work.





	1. Chapter Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold the wonderful chapter index I think all drabble collections should have!
> 
> Remember you can always request something on [my tumblr](http://hoodienanami.tumblr.com)  
> 

1\. Chapter Index (you are here!) 

\--

**AU Drabbles Part 1**

2\. [Admiration From Afar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451383/chapters/35865642) \- Secret admirer AU

3\. [Blind Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451383/chapters/35865666) \- Harley sets up a 'blind date' for Edward 

4\. [Uncreative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451383/chapters/37595792) \- My attempt at something sexy. P.I Edward 

5\. [Since Friday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451383/chapters/37614137) \- P.I Edward is missing 

\--

 **Three Sentence Drabbles**  
  
6\. [Rivalry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451383/chapters/37906037) \- Edward and Bruce are rival detectives 

7\. [Aquatic Savior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451383/chapters/37906079) \- Mermaid AU

\--

**AU Drabbles Part 2**

8\. [Anything But You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451383/chapters/38246066) \- Yandere Edward AU

9\. [Closet Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451383/chapters/38734166) \- Highschool AU 

10\. [Not Going Anywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451383/chapters/40425140) \- Bodyguard + mafia AU 


	2. Admiration From Afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret admirer AU

Edward had honestly thought he had grown up beyond the point of having ‘crushes’ on people. Not that he had ever had any real crushes on people in the past. It was always for a couple days and nothing more.

But this had been going on for months now.

His boss was very intelligent and clearly good at his job. He was also very handsome. It was difficult to keep his eyes off of Bruce when he entered the room.

There were a lot of issues with this situation, but the biggest was that they’d barely ever spoken and quite honestly, they didn’t really have a reason to. Edward was a programmer and he had just joined Wayne Tech a few months ago, Bruce was the CEO of the entire company.

The whole situation was very frustrating for Edward. For the first time in his life he actually liked someone in a romantic sense, he finally found someone he assumed had a lot in common with him, and they didn’t even know he existed.

After a few weeks of contemplation, he decided that he was going to have to do something about that.

Of course, he wasn’t just going to tell his boss that he was practically in love with him. That would be stupid. He was going to do something far more creative that would have Bruce prove he really was good enough for Edward’s affections.

During lunch, when Bruce and everyone else were busy, Edward snuck into Bruce’s office and left a note on the desk. The note contained a rather long and very complicated riddle. If he solved it he would figure out who sent it and would prove himself to Edward. It was the perfect plan.

Edward really, really hoped that Bruce wouldn’t throw the note in the trash the second he saw it.


	3. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blind date AU with a twist.

“This is a stupid idea. And do you even know that you don’t have to be blindfolded to be on a blind date?” Edward once again protested as Harley dragged him forward into the run down abandoned restaurant.

“It’s a surprise so I’m just makin’ sure it’s not ruined for you. And I know you’ll love it!” Harley giggled and pushed him into a wobbly chair.

She moved something around on the table and then pulled the blindfold off of him while shouting ‘ta-da!’

Harley had been right, his ‘blind date’ was definitely a surprise.

In front of him, tied to a chair on the opposite side of the table Edward was seated at, was a gagged Bruce Wayne. He struggled uselessly at his bonds and glared at both Harley and Edward.

“Do you like it? It seems like you’re at a loss for words from happiness!” Harley beamed at Edward, clearly proud of herself.

This situation was giving Edward a mix of feelings. It was a risky thing to kidnap Bruce Wayne seeing as he was very important. Batman and the police would certainly prioritize his rescue. But at the same time this situation meant that Harley had listened to him about being interested in Bruce and gone out of her way to get him a ‘date’ with the billionaire.

He had to admit that getting a few hours alone with Bruce Wayne outside of a scheme was a fantastic and rare thing. Edward wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity.

“Ungag him. If this is going to be a date then I want him to at least try and hold a conversation.”  


	4. Uncreative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in a verse were Eddie is a P.I
> 
> Quick warning for mildly sexual stuff. It's not full on smut though because I can't write that.

Edward attempted to pull his arms downwards when Bruce pinned his wrists against the wall behind him. It was mock struggle, he was enjoying himself quite a bit. “Really? Pinning me against a wall? You couldn’t think of anything more creative?” He teased, one of his trademark smug grins on his face. 

“Would you rather me bend you over the desk?” Bruce asked, somewhat hypothetically, before kissing Edward. The kiss was surprisingly gentle given the position.

“I’d rather we start now. No matter how uncreative you can be.” Edward said the second they parted. 

Bruce almost rolled his eyes. Despite the fact that he had been reformed for a long while now, Edward still felt the need to give out small and casual insults. Though it was more amusing at the current moment then annoying Bruce still decided that Edward needed to shut up. 

“Be quiet and you’ll get a prize at the end.” Bruce joked before once again kissing Edward, harder this time. 


	5. Since Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another P.I verse drabble.

“Why do you care all of a sudden?” Selina asked, focusing on brushing the cat fur off of her couch instead of on Bruce. “I thought you didn’t like him very much.” 

Selina wasn’t exactly wrong. Bruce hadn’t been much of a fan of Edward Nygma, not even since he had reformed. Now that the former supervillain was a detective, he had an annoying habit of trying to stick his nose into all of Bruce’s cases which didn’t do much to endear himself to Bruce. But despite that he couldn’t help but feel worried over what could have happened to Edward in the six days he had been missing. Bruce didn’t like Edward much but he didn’t want to see him dead. 

“Just tell me when you saw him last. I know you two are still friends.” Bruce wasn’t going to leave her penthouse until she gave him some kind of answer.

Selina put the brush down. “No one has seen him since Friday. That’s when I saw him last at least. He told me something about investigating some kind of murder down in the industrial district.” 

If the industrial district was where Edward was heading, then that’s where Bruce was going to start. 

“Thank you for your help Selina. Call me if you hear anything.” He responded before leaving out the window he came through. 


	6. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Edward and Bruce are rival detectives. 
> 
> (Drabble written for a three sentence fic meme from tumblr so that's why it's so short.)

“This is  _my_  case,” Edward said indignantly as he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at his rival who, once again, was trying to steal his spotlight. 

“You don’t seem to be making a lot of progress by yourself,” Bruce commented and Edward bristled in annoyance, “I think the case would be solved a lot faster if we teamed up.”

Edward wasn’t sure what to make of Bruce’s offer as it made him excited and insulted him at the same time, he only really had one thing to say, “what’s in it for me?” 


	7. Aquatic Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid AU
> 
> (Drabble written for a three sentence fic meme on tumblr that's why it's so short.)

“I still don’t understand why you saved me, I thought mermaids killed humans,” Bruce had also thought until a few hours ago that they were all women as well. 

Edward causally played with Bruce’s hair which was still wet from when he had almost drowned, “I’ve been watching you for a while and you seemed interesting, so I didn’t want you to die.”

Bruce appreciated the fact that he had been saved quite a bit, but he still wished that the red haired mermaid had brought him back to land and not to some undersea cave. 


	8. Anything But You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere AU so warnings for that kind of stuff. No nsfw content because I'm not about that life.

It hadn’t been as difficult as he had planned on it being. Though of course he knew it wouldn’t be  _hard_ , not for someone as brilliant as him. Batman had approached the trap after taking a few minutes to study it like it was going to be easy, like Edward hadn’t spent an entire month making it perfect.

Edward wished he could have seen the detective’s face when the syringe full of sedatives he had acquired from Jonathan went straight through his cowl and into his neck.

But seeing the aftermath was just as sweet.

Batman looked relatively peaceful in his forced sleep. Or as peaceful as someone like him could possibly get. But most importantly he was completely helpless and in Edward’s opinion it was a good look for him. Venerability had its appeal after all.

He knelt down carefully next to his nemesis. “I wish you could see yourself. You’re so venerable right now. I know you would despise it.” With an absence of anyone around to hear him, Edward refused to filter the cruelty out of his voice. He had decided a while ago he was done being nice. Nice had never gotten him anywhere.

Now that Batman was out cold he had at least three hours to get rid of Miss Kyle and Joker and the others on his list of people he considered a threat to him and Batman’s ‘relationship’. Deciding he should stop staring at his enemy and get to work, Edward took the utility belt off of his foe, stood up, and carefully locked the trap as he left. Hopefully that would give him an extra twenty minutes.

The joy of soon to be had victory made Edward wonder why he hadn’t tried this sooner.


	9. Closet Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU

Edward was on his way to the debate prep meeting when he was very rudely grabbed by the arm and pulled into a janitors closet. He let out a shocked noise as he very ungracefully fell to the ground when the person who grabbed him let him go so they could close the door.

He quickly stood up as the person turned on the light overhead, he didn’t want to be seen on the ground by anyone. He had a reputation as someone who didn’t sit on the ground to uphold. 

With the light turned on he could finally see who had dragged him into the closet and he was both shocked and slightly scared. Bruce Wayne was staring angrily at him, his arms crossed and standing in front of the door so Edward couldn’t leave.

He knew why this was happening now. Ever since Bruce had publicly humiliated him at a debate club meeting Edward had been obsessed with him and taking him down a peg, which had eventually led to hacking into Bruce’s academic records to ruin his chances at a good college. Of course it hadn’t worked, none of his plans worked for long, but he was sure it didn’t change the fact that Bruce was really upset with him.

But Edward was definitely not going to act like he was afraid of Bruce. Instead he decided to make one of his ‘witty’ comments. “I didn’t know you wanted to get into my pants  _this_  badly.” He said, a smirk on his face.

Bruce gave him a confused look. “That’s not what this is about.”

“Sure, say that all you want, but that’s the only reason you’d choose a janitors closet to trap me in instead of the bathroom.” 

“I just need to talk to you about the whole debate situation. I’m only doing it in private because you hate me so much.” 

So this wasn’t about the records thing? That was a relief. 

“How nice of you, mocking me in private instead of in public. I’m eternally thankful.” Edward rolled his eyes angrily, though he was relieved he wasn’t about to be beaten up. 

“I’m trying to apologize, Edward. I was just having fun I didn’t mean to make you so angry. I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret because of this.” Bruce stepped slightly closer to Edward, who side stepped him to get closer to the door in response. 

Edward, if he was honest, had no idea how to react. He had been postive that Bruce was out to get him in some way but his apology seemed so sincere, like he was never actually trying to upset him in any way. He needed more time to think about this and he needed to think about it somewhere away from Bruce.  

Without saying anything Edward grabbed the door knob and left the room as quickly as he could. He’d get to back to Bruce when he had a good response. 


	10. Not Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodyguard + mafia AU

When Bruce first became a bodyguard for the mafia he expected to oversee someone far more professional then Edward Nygma.

The man seemed to have little sense of self preservation, or was just too high on his own ego to realize that going out every weekend to drink and party wasn’t a good idea for someone who’s parents were in such high and despised places. Bruce had tried to convince Edward of this many times but he had simply ignored him like the petulant child that Bruce was starting to realize he was.

So, Bruce found himself tagging along on each of Edward’s little outings, barely supervising his client’s reckless midnight deeds. Tonight was no different in that regard. Edward had enjoyed himself all night and as usual Bruce had to be there to pick up the pieces.

“You drink too much.” Bruce said as he half carried, half dragged Edward back to his car.

Edward pawed at his purple sunglasses that had begun to slip off of his face. “I don’t.” The words slurred clumsily out of his mouth. “My dad drinks more.”

Bruce decided he wasn’t going to touch that. Edward had a lot of family issues he had quickly learned to stay out of. Instead he was going to touch on another, much less obvious but still present issue. “Is this what you really want? Does this make you happy?”

Edward dropped his hand from his face and let it dangle sadly at his side. His face contorted into what seemed to be his drunken attempt at a scowl. “Why do you care? I thought you hated me.” He barely got the words out in the correct order.

“If I hated you I wouldn’t have stayed this long.” Bruce said matter-of-factly.

There was no snarky response from Edward, he just kept staring at the ground until they got back to the car. Bruce opened the backseat door for him and before he could help his drunk client inside, he finally spoke again.

“You’re my only friend.” Edward said, his tone undeniably sad.  “Don’t leave me.”

Bruce knew that Edward would never say anything like this to him when sober so he savored the moment of uncharacteristic softness from the usually arrogant man.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
